monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ocean area
In keeping with the new ability to swim, and how much i liked the water areas in Moga woods, i was thinking an area where about half the areas were compeletely sea, a quarter where beaches connecting to the water and the last quarter were like caves with air trapped in them like the lagiacrus lair in moga woods. AND/OR instead of the fishing boat thing, an ocean you could freely explore like Moga woods that was compeletely one expanse of water rather than several areas. it would have islands and caves and stuff to explore. You could search for treasure, fish, explore for no reason(it's very big) and hunt leviathans in it whenever you liked. the only monsters would be water monsters, some small land monsters in the islands and caves, and maybe some flying monsters who would land on the islands a lot. the best part is that you get around using an upgradeable boat that could be fitted with automatic fishing rods, a bed, an oven for cooking meat, a grindstone for sharpening swords, lights that work like flash bombs and a horn that works like a sonic bomb, a ballista like on the sandskiff and a chain winch for hauling up killed/captured monsters and large treasures. like the boat itself, all these things would be crafted from monsters lik weapons and be upgradeable similarly. kills and captures could be taken to the village where you would be given rewards similar to quest rewards but less of them. This would also gain resources for the village. this place could be used for occasional quests to hunt leviathans or find certain treasures. I know my idea will have a lot of holes in it since i pretty much made it up as i went along. feel free to criticise as long as it's consructive. I actually think this could work as a seperate spinoff or something. I do like this idea a lot, but it could be hard to implement. At the very least, there should be an elder dragon-like fight on the open ocean like with Jhen Mohran, except in the water. The final showdown could be protecting an island city from the ever-advancing elder dragon. Basically like an aquatic Jhen Mohran fight but with perhaps some different Dragon Ship functions. Prog1thefencer 02:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 15:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What about a big water map, with one island, that has 4 areas: 1 beach area (so half land half water), 1 cave with air trapped area, 1 "normal" area (think about area 2 from moga woods), 1 nest area (think about area 8 of moga woods). you can go from the beach area to the "normal" area and the cave area, and from the "normal" area to the nest area with vine/jumping. you have also a mainland: 2 areas, both half water and half land, flooded forest like. all the other areas are big water areas. the basecamp is in the middle, looks like a boat (it is one of those moga village fishing boats) and is connected with multiple ocean areas: one near the mainland , one near the island and one in the middle of other ocean areas. the leviathans sleep in the cave area of the island, flying wyverns sleep in the nest area of the island. the royal ludroth can sleep both in cave area both in a mainland area (the map is so big that the royal ludroth doesn't travel between island and mainland, only flying wyverns and the lagiacrus do) good? It is a great idea for fighting aquatic monsters such as leviathans and other monsters If you fight a ceadeus here, I think it would be annihilated easily because there's only one area which is totally underwater and when ceadeus is out on the surface, the "boat" will pack a punch. Nice idea. ~troy_silentkiller~